The Other Dimension
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: When one of Donatello's inventions fails, Leonardo gets sucked in and sent to another dimenion. What world has he been sent to? and are the native's there friendly or not? R&R WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A FEW WEEKS...sorry uu0
1. The Other World

_Yesterday, my brother Donatello was working on a new machine. A Portal machine able to take us anywhere, but something went wrong and now a wake up to a very frightening glimpse of Manhattan's future._

* * *

Yesterday: March 4, 2005

It was bright and early in the turtle lair; Donatello was just about to reveal his month's work to everyone at the lair. "Ladies, Gentlemen…and mutants of all ages. I give you," Pulling the sheets off the machine, they saw a large golden shaped ring, "The Universal Portal, it can take us just about anywhere."

"Even the Nexus Tournament? Or Where Usagi lives?" Mikey said with a tone of excitement.

"Wow, Donny, I'm impressed." Raphael said.

"Yes, my son, we are all proud that your work has finally been paid off." Splinter said with grin.

"What do you think Leo?"

Leo was silent; he observed the portal with a careful eye, something about the portal made him feel uneasy. Splinter walked up to Leonardo and patted his shoulder, "Are you not proud of your brother's work, Leonardo?"

"What? No, no…I'm proud, I'm glad he was able to finish it. But…"

"But what, my son?" Splinter watched, as Leonardo walked up to his brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"But he hasn't shown us what it can do." Donatello smiled, as he raced to the portal's control panel and began starting it.

"You see Leo, with this control panel I am able to open any dimension." Donatello switched from dimension to dimension, until one caught Leo's interest.

"Hold on…what's this one?"

Donatello checked his location panel. "That's funny…"

"What?"

"According to my panel's readings, this world that we're seeing is Manhattan 10years from now." Leo walked near the portal and saw the buildings all broken and destroyed. Suddenly, something happened; something was interfering with the portal.

"Donny what's happening?"

"I don't know Leo!" Donatello checked the control panel's readings as Mikey, Raph and Splinter moved as far as they could. Soon the portal was sucking everything inside, "There seems to be something destroying the portal's stabilization system. LEO YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!" But it was too late; Leonardo was sucked into the portal.

"LEO!"

"MY SON! NOOO!"

Soon everything was silent, Leo couldn't hear his master calling out his name. Was he dead? He was so tired…

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER **

_UGH! Where am I?_ Leonardo woke up and found himself in a large hole. Looking around, he did a front flip and was able to get out. But what he saw shocked him for life. It was Manhattan 10 years later, but how? How did he get here? DONNY'S PORTAL! That must explain how he got here.

"C'mon Mikey, let's move!"

Raphael? Leonardo turned and in the distance, he saw his brother's. _It's them! But something's not right…_Leonardo took a closer look at his brother's and saw that they had aged. Donatello no longer wore his bandana, Michelangelo wore a leather jacket and Raphael wore a red cap and had a patch on his left eye. They had three children with them, one of which was a…a mutant.

"Hey Raph, wait up!" Mikey ran behind him, they seemed to be running from something, or someone. Leonardo that it best if he followed them. After an hour of following them, Leonardo couldn't believe what he saw; this was the way to their lair. As soon as they went down, they walked to a sewer wall; this couldn't be the doorway to the lair. When the door opened, Leo was amazed to see a new lair. When they walked in, Leo hid in the shadow; he couldn't believe all the enhancements Donny did. The lair was bigger, better, and he noticed that there were more mutants. Leatherhead was there, he had aged greatly, and Dreadmon was there too. His fur has turned grayish-brown and he was wearing glasses?

_Weird…_and lastly he saw Jagwar, he was wearing a Shaman like shawl over his shoulder as he sat in a old rocker and told stories to the human and mutant children.

"Man, Mikey, your so freakin slow!" All of them turned.

Dreadmon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Here de go again, mon."

"Don't they ever stop arguing?" Jagwar said as some of the children giggled.

"I'll stop this." Leatherhead said walking towards them as they continued to argue.

"Well maybe, if you hadn't picked the long way home, I wouldn't have been so slow, Raphael!"

"Guys, stop it, Splinter's trying to rest." Donny said motioning them to be quiet.

_Splinter's alive ten years from now?_ Leonardo was surprised when he heard that; Leatherhead walked over to the turtles and separated Raphael from Mikey. "Please you two, Splinter sensei is trying to recuperate from his stroke," _Stroke?_ "The least you two can do is see if Kage is back."

"Whatever, croc-boy!" It seems Raphael's temper doesn't change.

Leonardo smiled, just then he sensed something, without moving he saw a katana at his neck. "Move and I'll be forced to kill you were you stand." Leonardo lifted his hands to show his surrender, but then he grabbed the ninja's blade and flipped her over. The children jumped towards Jagwar, as the female ninja got up slowly. "Are you alright young Kage?" Jagwar knelt to her and checked for any injuries.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Mikey shouted whirling his nunchuks around. Raph and Don heard the commotion and pulled out their weapons. _Way to go Leo…_he thought to himself. "Put your weapons away!"

Donatello tilted his head when the voice spoke, "It can't be…"

Leonardo stepped out from the shadows, as his brother's dropped their weapons, wide eyed and shocked. Kage, Jagwar, Dreadmon, and Leatherhead, were in shock too. Leonardo walked up to his brother's, who were a few inches taller than him, and smiled. Mikey touched his face and cried, "L-Leo? Is it really you?"

Donny and Raphael became teary as Leonardo nodded. The three older brother's hugged him as they wept in front of their brother.

"I can't believe you're alive!"

"We missed you bro."

"We thought you were killed!"

_KILLED? _"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute guys, what are you talking about? Don't you remember what happened?"

They all looked at each other, "You killed by the Shredder's ninja's and-"

"WHAT! That's not what happened, Donny's portal machine brought me here. Don't you remember?" All were silent until someone spoke.

"Leonardo?" an older, sickly looking Splinter, walked down with Dreadmon helping him. He was wearing a small pair of glasses that hung by his neck and a large shawl to keep him warm from the cold air. Leonardo backed up a bit, as Splinter made his way towards him, Splinter aged greatly; his fur was more gray than white and time had bent his body. Looking up, he squinted his eyes and placed his hand on Leo's face.

"I-Is it you my son?" Donatello placed the glasses on Splinter; he gasped, it was him. Splinter held his son and felt his tears escaping him. "It is really you, oh, my son!" Splinter gripped onto him tightly, he didn't want to let go. Leonardo placed his arms around him as he felt Splinter breathing shallow. "I am…so h-happy…to-to see you again…L-Leonardo…_Cough_, _cough_, _cough_!" Splinter pulled back as he covered his mouth from his violent coughs.

"Come on sensei, you've had enough excitement for one day."

"No, I wish to be with your brother."

"But sensei…"

"Ahem!"

Everyone looked at Leonardo and watched as he sighed. "I hate to say this but I'm not the Leonardo you think I am." Splinter made a sad expression and smiled weakly. "O-Of course you are…"

"No he isn't!" Kagewalked over to him and took his bandana off, "You see, the real Leonardo had a small cut in his upper eye, with one doesn't!"

Splinter saw this, and clutched onto his shawl, he didn't want to believe that this was true. But it was. "So…if you are not my son…then…" Splinter turned away, heart broken; he thought that this Leonardo was his. He was in so much pain, walking upstairs to his room, he closed the down behind him. He body was against the wall as he slid down and placed his head in his old bony hands. He wanted his Leonardo back; while back downstairs Donatello was testing Leonardo's vital signs.

"Strange, it says here that you're a Leonardo from another…earth."

Mikey looked at him more closely and was amazed. Another Leo from another earth, this was just like the comic books he's always read about. Leonardo looked up towards the older Splinter's room, he felt so bad; he didn't want to break that Splinter's heart. "Is it alright if I talked to your sensei?"

Donatello nodded and watched as Leonardo walked towards the room. He knocked lightly, "C-Come in…_cough_…"

Entering his room silently, he heard whimpering, was it Splinter? The older Splinter turned, when he saw that Leonardo he felt his tears escaping him. Leonardo slowly walked up to him and sat down beside Splinter.

"Here." Leo handed him a tissue to clean his tears away. Gratefully he took it and sniffled. "I'm…sorry if I…made you think I was-"

"No…I should not have been so quick to…_sniff_…to assume you were my son." Splinter wiped his tears and sighed.

"What happened to your son?" Splinter's ears folded back as his eyes tightened as drops of his sorrow fell.

"H-He was patrolling the city…like usual…to find anymore survivors,"

"And did he find any?"

"Y-Yes…but," Splinter placed his head in his hands and whimpered, just the thought of what happened; it was too much for him to bear.

"But, what?"

"_Sniff_...but the one survivor he found…was only a decoy, his brother's came to help him, but even they didn't see their brother's fate."

**The Battle**

Leo battled Shredder's ninja's as his brothers helped. Suddenly a large robotic Ninja came and aimed at one of the turtles.

Leo turned and saw this, "MIKEY!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Mikey tried to run, but his nunchuk was stuck. Leonardo jumped in front of his brother and used as body as a shield. Then the robot shot at the turtle; the next thing Mikey knew he was covered in his brother's blood. "NO, LEO! OH GOD!" Leo looked back and smiled weakly, "…you…okay…M-Mikey?" Leonardo fell forward and landed on his brother; the ninja's and robot left.

"Where are you going you cowards?"

"Raph! Look…" Both Donny and Raph turned to see their eldest brother dying in Mikey's arms. They walked to Leo as he faded away.

"G-Guys…listen to me…_cough_…t-take care of…e-each other and…_Cough_ _Cough_…and protect S-Splinter. Tell him…I-I said…I-I…I'm sor-r-ry…" Holding Leo's dying hand, they watched as he slowly passed away.

Returning Home

As they returned to the lair, Splinter and the others noticed that Leo wasn't with them. Dreadmon, Jagwar and Leatehrhead, were the first to hear what happened.

"My sons…where is your…" Mikey walked up to Splinter and hugged him, Splinter looked at what was in his hands. Gasping he backed away and shook his head. "…no. Please tell me he's…he's"

"I'm so sorry sensei…" He opened his palm, revealing a bloody blue bandanna. "He's gone."

Splinter fell to his knees and cried. His heart was shattered, his eldest son was gone, and he would never be the same again. His body felt so weak; Dreadmon helped him up to his room so he could rest. Since then, things had changed, Raphael took command as leader, Donny continued to build, and Mikey was still cheerful, but none of them forgot their brother's sacrifice. As for Splinter, he grew a sudden illness and was told to stay in bed; his eyes grew weak and his breathing lessened at times. With the help of Dreadmon, Jagwar and Leatherhead, the turtles were able to help the survivors.

Leonardo looked away, "I-I'm sorry, maybe I should go."

"No!" Splinter had grabbed Leo's hand, Leo stopped and sat back down. "Please, stay for awhile."

"But…"

"I know…that you are not _my_ Leonardo…but perhaps you could…stay for awhile. After all you have no place to stay…do you not?"

Leo smiled and shook his head. "I guess you got me there." Splinter smiled. He knew that he wasn't his Leonardo, but with Leo at his side, it made him feel _whole_ again.

Both Leo and Splinter walked down, the room grew silent as everyone watched them. Splinter cleared his throat and began, "This uh…Leonardo…will be staying with us until Donny can find a way to send him to his dimension. So in the meantime make him feel comfortable and right at home." And that's what they did; Two weeks went by and he was beginning to fit in. Leo helped Jagwar tell stories to the children, he helped Dreadmon feed those that were still young and as for Leatherhead; he helped him take care of the children when they were sick. Leonardo smiled, _maybe being here isn't so bad…but I do miss my real family._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. The Traitor In The Shadows

_It's already been a month since I've stayed in this Future Manhattan. I'm not complaining or anything, I actually like this place…but I do miss my sensei and my brothers…I hope they're doing fine without me…_

* * *

Leonardo was left at the lair with Dreadmon and the others while the older turtles went around the area to find some new cloths for the kids.

"So Leo, what is it like in your dimension, mon?" He asked while feeding one of the babies.

"Well I-…ah!" Leonardo's face was suddenly covered in spaghetti; a baby cat mutant laughed.

"Oh no. Here, let me clean that, mon."

"No, no it's okay." Dreadmon shook his finger at the baby and sighed. The cat mutant gave innocent eyes to him as she placed her finger in her mouth.

"Cute kid…what's her name?"

"Curi…" he said lifting her in his arms and rubbing noses with her.

"Curi? What kind of name is that?" Leo asked.

"Short for Curiosity, mon."

"Why?" Placing Curi done, they watched as she crawled over to Leo's katanas.

"Because she's always curious about something, mon. Watch." She crawled to them and was about to pull them out; but Leo ran and picked her up. Curi watched as Leo shook his head and waved his finger at her. She just tilted her head and smiled; He handed her back to Dreadmon and sighed. "How many kids do you watch?"

"Well, each of us is assigned to a group of children, mon. I take care of the infants, Jagwar takes care of the children that are able to feed and talk, and Leatherhead takes care of the sick children."

"What about her?" Leo pointed to Kage who was looking at the sky.

Dreadmon turned and sighed, "She…used to train with the old Leonardo, mon."

"Really?"

"That's right, she used to train with him, mon. Leonardo was the new sensei for the children."

Leonardo's eyes widened. Kage sighed and looked at a pair of swords that were displayed. _She must miss him a lot._ Leo thought; suddenly an idea popped into his head. Walking over to her, Dreadmon, Jagwar and Leatherhead watched as he sat next to Kage. _He just signed his death sentence,_ they all thought.

"Why…don't we read this else where kids?" Jagwar carefully rose, as he quickly took the children to the dojo room. Dreadmon hurried as fast as he could and brought the babies into their bedroom for playtime. As for Leatherhead, he knew that Leo would get hurt so he stood prepared.

"Um…Kage?"

"What?" She sounded a bit ticked off, but he continued.

"I was wondering…since your sensei died and all…"

Kage turned with fire in her eyes.

"Ooh, bad move, mon." Dreadmon said as he watched from the room.

"Oh my…" Jagwar closed the dojo door and waited.

"…If you would like to train with me. Uh…Kage?"

Leo saw as a red aura eliminated around her, forming her hand onto a fist, she pulled back and swung at his face. Leo flew across the room and landed on the couch. "You think I would train with a wanna be Leonardo?"

Rising, he rubbed his cheek and replied, "That wasn't my intention, Kage I was just-"

"Your nothing like the real Leonardo, okay!"

"YOUR NOTHING LIKE THE REAL LEONARDO EITHER, YOUR NOT EVEN A REAL NINJA!"

Kage stopped, the aura around her slowly faded as she lowered her head. Leonardo sighed, "Kage…I-?" He stopped and looked down, drops of water were falling from her face. _IS SHE CRYING! DID I MAKE HER CRY?_ When she looked up, a river of tears fell from her face, "Y-You're wrong…I am a ninja…I am."

"Oh yeah? Lets see what you've got." Leonardo drew his swords and get ready. Kage reached for her katanas and ran towards him. But that was her first mistake, with a simple sword move; Leonardo made Kage lose her grip on her katanas. As she fell, he placed his sword near her neck. Splinter saw this and waited; Kage rose slowly with the sword still near her neck. "Rule number one; a ninja does not blindly rush into battle, he observes his opponent and then strikes."

Removing his sword from her neck, he picked her katanas and handed them to her, "And rule number two; a ninja's weapon is a part of your life, lose your weapon, you lose your life."

"T-That's what Master Leonardo said,"

"If he saw how you were acting and saw how you lost to me, he would be disappointed…I know I would."

Walking away, he withdrew his swords and looked up. There he and Splinter shared glances, and at that moment, Splinter thought he saw his eldest son in him. Splinter shook his head and smiled, Kage thought on what he said as they sunk deeper into her mind. "Hey!" Leo turned and looked at Kage, she thought she saw her old master in him as well. "Teach me that again."

"…Sure." Both walked into a sparring position and began to fight. What the turtles came back, they thought something had happened.

"Oh no worries, mon. they're just having some fun." Dreadmon smiled as he watched with one of the babies in his arms. Jagwar allowed the children to watch the fight, as some cheered for Leo and others cheered for Kage.

At the end it came to a stand still, it was dinnertime and both of their stomachs were growling loudly.

"You're good, for a Leo wanna be."

"You're not bad yourself, Shadow."

She stopped, "How did you know Kage meant Shadow?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Only Master Leonardo knows that Kage mean shadow, and you just said it like you had known it before. How is that?"

"Umm…I really don't know what your…" Leo stopped, something was happening, like he was being pulled away.

"What's wrong, mon?"

"I-I-I…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

**

* * *

**

15 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE

_

* * *

UGH! Not again… Leonardo woke up and found himself in a large room. Looking around, he did a front flip, a little wobbly at first but he was able to walk. Soon he heard voices; it was his other dimension brother's and Kage. Walking, he saw them totally different from last time, Kage was older and more beautiful from last time. Donny, Raph and Mikey aged too; Donny wore glasses and Raph still had his patch, as for Mikey he wore black bandana around his head. Kage turned and as soon as she saw him, she formed a fist. "You…"_

"Hi guys, what happened to you and where-"

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time…HIYAH!"

One powerful punch and Leo flew into the room across from theirs. Inside the room their was three beds, in which were occupied by a more older Dreadmon, Jagwar and Leatherhead. Leatherhead and Dreadmon got out of bed and helped him up.

"What did I do?"

Kage walked in ready to give him another punch, but Jagwar stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way guys!"

"No," Jagwar said in a raspy tone. "There must be a reason why he returned after 15 years."

"WHAT? FIFTE-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Leatherhead and Dreadmon gave him confused looks.

"Y-You mean you don't…remember, mon?"

"No…"

Picking him up by his shell collar, Kage growled. "After you left, the foot somehow found our hiding place. Shredder took most of the kids and turned them into foot tech warriors! As for the kids we saved, I trained them to become ninjas. Don, Raph and Mikey had to stay and be with Splinter. He almost died, no thanks to you!"

"ME?"

"That's right, if you hadn't come, we would have been prepared and fought him and his techs off! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTURD!" Kage leaped at him and began beating him, Don and Raph tried to stop them. Mikey shook his head and did the only thing he could think of.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

All was silent, everyone looked at him as he cleared his throat and sighed. "Fighting isn't going to help us any, look Kage, there was no way _he_ was involved in this because after he left we found the one who let them in, remember?"

"I-but he…Grrrrrrr," She put him down gently. "I'm watching you, you fucking turtle." Then she stormed off and walked elsewhere.

"You guys mention Splinter before, how is he?" The turtles looked at each other for a while and sighed. Mikey motioned him to follow. Soon they entered a small room, inside was a rehabilitation capsule and inside was a very, very old Splinter. His beard had grown, his fur seemed worn out, and his body was so thin as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Leonardo went to the lid of the capsule and looked as Splinter sleeping. His breathing was ragged, but it smoothed out a bit with the dampening effects of sleep. Rest was all he could manage now.

"Ever since you left, he's felt that he lost our Leonardo again. He couldn't take it and…it caused him to get a heart attack." Leo's eyes widened, something was happening, but the question was…what? The rhythm of his breathing was rapid, shallow, and lulling. What has Leonardo done…even though this Splinter wasn't his; if he was to die…Leo shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. Leo felt he couldn't do anything…he felt helpless.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE

* * *

"Report!"

"Master Shredder, the turtle from the other dimension has returned."

"Good. You will wait for further instructions. Understood…Shadow?"

"…Understood…Master Shredder."


End file.
